Transformers G1: War for Earth
by flyingtigers3
Summary: What if the TRANSFORMERS G1 cartoon season 2 did not end with the episode, 'B.O.T.? What will be the events that will lead up to the TRANSFORMERS movie in 1986? Find out in this fan-made story I made up.


Episode 1: Prelude to War (Part 1)

_The war between the Autobots and Decepticons begins to go calm. The tyrannic and power-hungry Decepticons have lost a crucial battle to their peace-loving counter-parts, the Autobots, in at the Atlantic Ocean and went into hiding for two , realising that he does not have the sufficient manpower to supply his war machine, Megatron, leader of the Decepticons, must bring in reinforcements from the war-torn planet of Cybertron, if he is to defeat his Autobot enemies. He comes up with a daring plan that could prove to bring about a turning point in the war on planet Earth._

In the Nemesis:

The Decepticons gathered in the bridge of the sunken battleship, the Nemesis, for a briefing on a new mission, one that could change the course of the war. Megatron, as determined as ever, presented a slight but grand speech.

Megatron: Decepticons. Today is the day we, finally, prepare to see through the defeat of our greatest enemies, the Autobots and their fleshy human allies.

Amongst the crowd was the notorious and traitorous Starscream. As always, he began doubting Megatron's diabolical schemes, which had ended up in failure. In his mind;

Starscream: What's wrong with this fool? He has always failed to bring victory from the hands of the Autobots.

A smirk formed at his face.

Starscream: No matter. Very soon, **I** will take my rightful place as leader of the Decepticons, and Megatron will soon know humiliation beyond his darkest times. chuckles

Megatron, though, continue on without a care of what everyone thought of what could go wrong.

Megatron: There is an Autobot Space Bridge being set for the finishing touches of completion. We must do what we can to destroy this megastructure. Soundwave, transmit the coordinates.

Soundwave, Megatron's loyal and trustworthy second-in-command, did what was told. After pushing a button on his left shoulder, his chest opened up.

Soundwave: Laserbeak, eject.

A cassette came out flying from his chest and inserted itself into the Nemesis' computer. The screen of the computer screened images of a map, which Soundwave had taken during a spy mission a few months earlier. The Decepticons paid very close attention, for if they did not, then they would get a taste of Megatron's most feared weapon in his arsenal, his mighty fusion cannon.

Megatron: The space bridge is located in the Soviet Union. The Kremlin is very much disturbed by these turn of events. We must inspite fear and hatred in them. We shall attack the city of Volgograd just a few hundred miles below the space bridge.

Megatron, then turned to his strategist, Onslaught, who was also leader of a special team of military geniuses called the Combaticons.

Megatron: Onslaught. I suppose you have any questions?

Onslaught: I'm afraid so, my Lord. Why can't we just attack the capital city of Moscow so that we can speed up the defeat of the Soviet Union? And why must we destroy this Space Bridge? Why not capture it?

Megatron: Ah, very good questions. You see, if we attack the capital so soon, the Soviets will turn to the Autobots for protection and we will have no chance on taking the Soviet Union. Furthermore, attacking a smaller city will prove a faster way to move on. Capturing the Space Bridge will only prolong the Soviet protests and will eventually have an army to take us on and this would also bring the Autobots to the rescue. Attacking Volgograd will just add up the taste of bitterness to both the Autobots and the Soviet Union, to let them know what will happen. Their so-called 'Cold War' make things a lot easier for us to operate. Once we destroy the Bridge, we can acquire the blueprints for the Bridge and build a new one of our own!

The Decepticons cheered on to Megatron's leadership, believeing the plan will work. However, Starscream just put his arms around each other, with a sarcastic face.

Starscream: He's not kidding.

Megatron: Combaticons. You will go now to the Space Bridge. Leave no trace of their existence!

The five Combaticons flew out of the Nemesis to pursue the long-awaited mission. Megatron then dismissed his soldiers.

Megatron: You may leave my sight, except for Starscream, Thundercracker and Skywarp.

The three Decepticon Seekers stayed behind as ordered.

Megatron: I want you three to go on a special mission.

Once again, the computer changed screens. This time, images of a fleet of ships was shown.

Megatron: The humans in the United States of America may be the Autobots' greatest ally, but not all of those fleshlings put their trust in them. Now that we remained in silence after the supposedly defeat of our forces at the Atlantic two years ago*, we shall strike when nobody will know what will hit them. Strike down a naval fleet in Greenland. With this precision strike, the government in America will suspect the Soviet Union and their tensions will rise. The Autobots will also have the trouble on the desprate times that will come. Now, GO!

Starscream bowed and said,

Starscream: It will be done, my Lord. Come, you two.

Skywarp, a cowardly one, speaks to Thundercracker, the wiser Seeker.

Skywarp: I don't like on where this is going.

Thundercracker: Ah, suck it up, will 'ya? The plan will go well. I assure you.

Transforming into F-15 Eagle jets of United States origin, they zoomed of the bridge and off to pursue the naval fleet. Meanwhile, Megatron looks at a portrait with an evil grin on his face. The portrait of his greatest foe, Autobot leader, Optimus Prime. The two had a history. Millions of years of dueling each other, both on Cybertron and Earth, has built a strong hatred towards each other.

Megatron: Optimus. I shall not be denied. I RETURN! laughs evily

*The battle of the Atlantic will be explained through a flashback later in the chapter.


End file.
